Desires
by Alessiah Christopher 11
Summary: What will happen if you defy my order? - Akashi X OC. One-shot. Contains rape and smut. You have been warned.


This is just a random lemon. I'm so frustrated with my work right now. I thought when you do a company visit, you'll be able to relax and rests – But no! T_T Did not happen

Disclamer: This story is not suitable for children – aged 17 and below :P

Without further ado…

DESIRES

.

.

.

"Mibuchi-Senpai… How can you do this? Send me to my own death?!"

Cassandra tugged on his basketball shirt as a child would do.

"Cassandra, he ordered you to be the basketball club manager. I know that you are busy with your paintings and stuff, but this has to be stopped. I cannot protect you anymore from the teachers. You do know why you enrolled in Rakuzan, right?" Mibuchi-Senpai's black eyes turned to her with a solemn expression.

Cassandra was shocked by his words.

 _Order? Am I a dog?!_

Sure Cassandra didn't really like the Rakuzan High from the start (being the heiress to a company, she cannot disobey her parent's wishes), but it was her own life – her own choice. Thus, it cannot be decided by someone else. Especially that arrogant bastard!

However Cassandra being peace loving and naturally lonely; she can't help but loved the school and all its students – especially Seijuro Akashi. As her former middle school classmate, she can't help but fall for him. _Back then, he was really a warm and gentle person._

Swallowing, she turned from her long time friend and schoolmate. With a steely note in her voice she said, "Congratulations, Mibuchi-Senpai. You've sunk to a peasant's level."

As he turned in shock and anger, she closed the office door with a soft click.

"You just don't understand, Cassandra." Mibuchi-Senpai whispered at the closed door.

Walking down the hallways, she watched as the students hustle and bustle from room to room; totally oblivious to the fact that she's having the most miserable day in her life. Wandering into the courts, she came upon a locker room.

"Gahh!" She heard a guy's voice screaming.

Peering around a corner, she gasped at the sight.

What… What's happening?

She was surprised as she saw Akashi glaring a student with a scissor on the left side of his face embedded to the wall and a single scratch on his face.

Suddenly scared, she shivered.

She couldn't watch her beloved with such cold eyes. She curled up next to the wall, hugging herself, until she heard hurried footsteps fading away. Chancing a glance, she noticed that Akashi was nowhere to be found. Small tears trekked down her face as she saw the aftermath of the wall; a hole on the wood – a scissor's dent. The Akashi she knew was gone. Now, he was nothing more than a monster. Slowly taking a few cautious steps backward, she turned and stifled a scream.

Akashi was standing in front of her, the scissors gone, but his eyes, he's wearing those mismatched cold eyes… smiling manically at her. Cassandra's heart rate increased as well as her fear of man she once called Sei-kun.

Slowly she put up her hands as a submissive gesture and started to back away and inadvertently further into the hallway. Still smiling he followed her step by step. Slipping on some of the spilled water, she fell with a sick splat.

"Akashi, please…"

She raised a hand to defend herself as he stood over her, gazing down at her lithe form.

"Cassandra, you should know what happens when someone defies me." He chuckled evilly.

Frozen, she vaguely wondered what that was until she had a flashback.

 _You're getting a bit too carried away, Atsushi. Don't get me too angry. Anyone who acts against me is never forgiven, even if they are my parents._

Surely not!

"Akashi, I'm of no value to you. Just please let me go." Cassandra tried to squirm from his feet, only to lay her hand on the scissors that was previously used. Shrieking, she pushed the scissors away and turned her attention back to Akashi.

He grabbed her roughly and lifted her body on his shoulders. They went into an empty classroom, locked the door and threw her on the floor. Cassandra's head collided with the cold floor with a crunch. With blinding pain shooting through her skull, she didn't realize Akashi now hovered above her body. Wasting no time, he ripped her uniform with a mad frenzy.

"No, no… no!" She tried pushing, slapping, and kicking him away.

He ignored her attempts and bent his head to suckle an exposed nipple.

His sudden gentleness alarmed Cassandra greatly.

Akashi ran his fingers over the exposed flesh with relish. She was so silky soft, warm, and smelled like heaven. His inner beast purred with delight as one hand drifted down to graze over her wet slit.

Cassandra clenched her legs shut, only for them to be pried open. Akashi settled his clothed hips over hers so she couldn't close her legs and resumed kissing, licking, and sucking her exposed nipples to his cold heart's content. Cassandra tried yanking on his deep red locks, only to have him growl at her. With devastating slowness, he dragged his nose (followed by his locks) between the valley of her breasts, over the belly button (he dipped his tongue in to receive a gasp from Cassandra), down to her moist heated flesh; his prize.

Using his hands to spread her legs apart further, he nuzzled her clit with his nose before giving an experimental lick. Against her will, she arched against him and he took it as to stick his wet hot tongue into her now dripping slit. Cassandra's blue eyes were rolling in pleasure as she writhed and tried to push his head away. Akashi feverishly licked her up and down, deeply pushing his tongue into her pussy. Smirking, he gently nipped her clit, which caused her to explode unexpectedly.

"Ahn!" Cassandra trembled as her legs quivered when the strong orgasm took over.

He chuckled and slowly stood back up to his full height.

Panting slightly, she watched him out of pleasure filled eyes as he undressed. His long and big cock sprang free and twitched in anticipation, pre-cum oozing out of the tip and streaming downward. Cassandra rubbed her legs with want and licked her lips. Isn't this what she always wanted, Akashi wanting to be intimate with her? Reality brought her back hard and fast.

One, she was in a place surrounded by chairs and they're inside a classroom. Two – shouldn't be harboring anymore feelings for the cold hearted Emperor. And three – she would damage her pride as a virgin if she gave into him. Trying to crawl away, Akashi caught her hips.

Leaning over, he whispered, "Where are you going, Cassandra?"

She could feel the tip of his erection pressing slightly against her wet womanhood.

"Please… Let me go." She whispered back.

"Tsk, no."

With that said, he slid to the hilt.

Crying out in pain and pleasure, she tried to thrash away from him. He pinned her down, held her wrists and continued to thrust. Akashi grunted slightly, she was very tight. If she would only relax a bit, it would be easier on both of them. Reaching around he grasped onto her breasts and started to knead them as well as kissing her shoulder and neck with long strokes of his divine lips. Cassandra was losing her will and fast; drowning in pleasure.

She mumbled something incoherently.

"Hmm?" Akashi smirked and leaned closer, "What was that?"

Cassandra bit her lip, "Harder."

He didn't need to be told twice. Picking up the pace, he pounded into her, all the thoughts of pleasuring her went out the window. All they focused now on was primal pleasure – running up to the precipice and diving off it head first. Cassandra arched her back for the second time that day, trembling in ecstasy as she climaxed. Akashi gave a few final out pace strokes, before thrusting to the hilt and filling her womb with his seed. Panting, he slid out of her and quickly got dressed.

Cassandra recovered slower, sat up and looked at the ground.

She felt filthy, dirty, like a whore.

"Get dressed." He ordered.

"With what?" She glared at him, her uniform was ruined.

Akashi tossed her his jacket.

Quickly she wrapped herself up and felt a bit more secure.

"So this is goodbye." Cassandra searched his eyes.

He chuckled evilly then.

"No, my dear, this is just the beginning."

Frightened, she fled like a rabbit, only to be caught moments later.

Unwilling to go with him, he grabbed her foot and started to walk. She clawed at the chairs, trying to find something to grasp onto. She could only scream as she disappeared into the dark hallways; only the claw marks left in the wooden floor suggested she had ever been there at all.

A chill ran down Mibuchi-Senpai's spine as he watched a flock of birds fly from a nearby tree as if disturbed by something.

Did he make the right decision? Did he sink to peasant's level? Cassandra's words had burned him.

Only later on would he find out about Cassandra's kidnapping.

.

.

.

Sigh, very short right? Well, I know somehow this is sick. Can't help it :D especially Bokushi is back in extra game 5.

I'll be updating Reconciliation soon… I just don't have enough time _


End file.
